We are in love
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Just a typical day between an unexpected couple, Sweden and Iceland. Iceland's reactions towards any teasing is just too adorable and Sweden finds himself unable to stop. But when Norway finds out...? SwedenxIceland and mild DenmarkxNorway. COMPLETED!


Alright, I shall allow anyone to flame or shoot me down for writing out this crack pairing! SwedenxIceland, pfft! I don't even know why I decided to post it as a fanfiction, seriously xD So... anyone with their loaded gun yet? -ISSHOTVIOLENTLY-

This is based on an RP on facebook!

Iceland, 'Thor' Iceland 'Aisurando' aka me!

((In response to Anon's review, 'Aisurando' is not Iceland's last name, it's how you pronounce it in Japanese. As for 'Thor', I found it on google. Plus, I can't use an Icelandic name together with an English word as a full name in FB.))

Sweden, 'Berwald 'Loving' Oxenstierna' from facebook.

Norway and Denmark are both by me. Please enjoy!

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Sweden walks up behind the Icelander, placing a hand on top of his Silvery-Gray Head, pulling lightly at the locks with a rigid look on his face. Probably something akin to a smile. Upon feeling the contact, Iceland turned around, ready to shoot a series of curses at the person only to find out that it's only Sweden, the man he has fallen in love with and had his love returned much to his shock and surprise. He gave a smile and hugged him, taking in the scent he hasn't been able to smell for quite sometime.

"Missed you..." Iceland murmured.

The Swede's small smile brightens a little, his eyes softening as he wraps his arms around the smaller nordic's shoulders, pulling him in. His nose pressed to the younger nation's hair as he relaxed against him. The both of them hadn't been able to meet lately due to Iceland's problems taking up most of their time and Sweden's own country businesses.

"...Ja. M'too." He says, his voice softer then normal. "...Y'look W'll." He commented. A sort of compliment.

"Mmmhmm... Well, I have nothing to do to make me unwell." Iceland murmured.

Iceland tilted his head up and met Sweden's lips with a kiss. The Swede half-lidded his eyes a little when the smaller, bright-eyed nation pressed his lips against his own, and he leaned down a little into it. His fingers threading into those pale locks of hair. Iceland then moved his hand up to wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. He opened his mouth like some sort of an invitation for the older nation to accept. In response, the Swede's tongue flicked almost teasingly against the top row of the Icelander's teeth.

Iceland opened his eyes and gave a rare little whine and rubbed his own tongue against the Swedish as if prompting him to stop teasing. Sweden would almost laugh at the other's almost needy little display if his mouth weren't busy and the fact that his laugh could probably scare anyone. Who knows why Iceland isn't that bothered about his stares and scary faces. His eyes closed as he gripped the other a little tighter before stopping teasing the other, pushing his tongue past those perfect teeth.

Iceland gave a pleased moan at this and engaged his tongue with Sweden's in a playful wrestle. Their tongues were rubbing against each other as they tasted each other's saliva. He pressed his whole body closer to Sweden's, wanting to feel the warmth of the older nation. For a Northern Country, the Icelander certainly is warm. Brushing his thumb over the other male's cheek as he kissed the other heatedly, those fingers ran down his neck to shoulder, before moving against his back. Gloved fingers Pressing in against his clothing a little. Another almost-smile on his lips.

Finally, they would have to break their kiss due to need of air. Iceland's hair is even messier than it was and his face is blushing very red. He tried to hide it by burying his face into Sweden's chest while his hand wrapped around his lower chest tightly, mostly due to the embarrassment. The Swede could only smile at the other when he pulled away, fingers moving up to straighten the other's hair a little with a hand as Iceland buried his face into his chest, an arm wrapped securely around Him.

"...St'll 's C'te As Ev'r." he mumbled, his nose pressed into those mussed-up locks.

Iceland gave a little glare, "I'm not cute...Stop calling me that." Iceland muttered though his words held no hate and malice.

The Swede ran his gloved fingers through the other's Hair with a light chuckle. "F'ne, Sh'ld I c'll you ad'r'ble?" He mumbled down at him with a bemused look.

Iceland shook his head, "Not adorable either! They sound so childish." Iceland muttered again into his shirt.

He is content just being alongside with Sweden. Honestly he thought that they would never work out because of Sweden's apparent attraction towards Finland. He used to be so wanting of Finland's Attention. But ever since the man had left to live with Russia and Estonia, He'd learned to move on. Iceland did think that when Sweden had confessed his love, he is trying to replace Finland with him. He do love him a lot but being replaced is just... hurting. It took awhile for Sweden to get over Finland and for Iceland to believe that Sweden truly loves him but it was well worth it.

"Heh. Wh't w'ld you w'nt me t'c'll you th'n?" He asked, tilting his head a little, fingers coming forward to brush over his bottom lip.

"Just Iceland, Ice or Thor. None of those cutesy names for me. Denmark tried it with Norway and all he got was a fist to his face." Iceland murmured, staring at the handsome older nation.

"Th'n 'll J'st c'll y'Th'r." He said with one of those odd smiles, his fingers again lacing through the island nation's pale locks. "Th'gh, w'ld y'Hit me too f'r c'lling you ann'ying N'cknames?" He asked, almost looking wry while at the same time teasing the other.

Iceland fumbled with the collar of his shirt, "Of course not. I'm not that sensitive and I doubt you would feel any pain if I hit you anyway..." Iceland replied.

True though, Sweden is way bigger and stronger than the younger nation. There is no doubt Sweden could shrug off any attacks Iceland makes on him. Besides, in his sick condition, one punch is equivalent to a mere tickle. Not that he would really try to hit Sweden.

The Swede smiled a little again, fingers moving down to brush against one of Iceland's cheeks. A low chuckle in his throat. "Ja, is G'd T'know." He said, almost mirthfully. "Who Kn'ws, Y'm'ght Be Str'nger th'n You R'lize. An' Y'c'ld End Up S'riously H'rting Me." His lips curled up a little more to his own teasing again, wondering if saying this WOULD make the Icelander hit him.

Iceland huffed and rolled his eyes, "Y-You just want to get hurt, don't you?" Iceland muttered, blushing when he felt his hand brushing his cheeks. He couldn't imagine himself landing a solid punch on Sweden anyway but it sounds like the older nation is seriously asking for it.

The Swedish man only chuckled again, the reaction from the Icelandic nation only serving to amuse him further. He really is adorable, in more ways then one. Even if the white-haired man didn't want to admit it. "Y'h, M'be I am Ask'ng F'r It." He teased again. "W'nt m't'Stop?" He asked.

Iceland gaped, there isn't even a need to ask such a question. "O-of course I want you to stop."

Iceland pursed his lips together and landed a punch on the Swede's chest. Iceland felt a little guilty afterwards but then again, what harm can his punch do to him? Nothing. The Swede let out a light 'Umph' when the fist hit his chest, but he didn't move otherwise. It was like punching a pretty solid wall. The Swede's eyes flicked for a moment, and he brought a hand up to his chest.

"...Ow." he groaned, his eyes shining with a bit of mirth. Amused.

Iceland blinked for a few moments, "Wait. I didn't seriously hurt you, did I? Denmark said it was like having a war with a fly." Iceland muttered frantically.

Now his guilt has rose up to numerous level as he examined the spot he punched Sweden quite frantically. The Swede really wasn't hurt at all. He was mostly just teasing the other, that half-smile still on his face, looking down at the Icelander affectionately as he examined the spot he'd struck.

"'m n't h'rt." he reassured with the same amused look on his face. " 'nd D'nm'rk's 'n id'it." he remarked, offside.

Iceland gasped before huffing, "Y-You idiot! Riling me up like that for no reason!" Iceland exclaimed before landing a real solid punch at Sweden, turning his back against him and folded his arms in indignation.

That Sweden... he really has nothing better to do.

"Oof!" The Swede Grunted again when the other's fist hit him half-Hard this time, actually sending a bit of a shock of pain up from where it had hit. This only made his mouth twitch upward, though. And when the Icelander turned his back, the Swede moved to wrap his arms around the smaller nation's shoulder.

Iceland tried to shrug off the arms but Sweden is much more stronger than him. "Wh-What? You're back for round two?" Iceland muttered, he never liked it when people tease him. It sort of makes him feel embarrassed. "Stupid..." Iceland murmured, stupid him for falling in love with this... lovable nation.

Sweden chuckled, but did not let go of Iceland. He is content, just standing here with the younger nation. It's not his fault for having the urge to tease him to get some interesting reactions. With a sigh, Iceland decided to let his whole teasing thing drop once and for all. He turned around and pressed his lips against the older nations once again. Sweden didn't mind since he is used to Iceland's sudden change of moods and actions. That's what made him so special after all.

"Holy-!" Denmark was cut off when Norway slammed the door in his face after walking right into the scene first. The door opened again with a pouting Denmark. "What was that for, Nor?"

Norway didn't answer him, instead he continued to stare at the scene played before him. Sweden and Iceland, kissing. It could make anyone, perhaps only Norway's legs jelly. This is not something you could just think of on a random whim everyday. Iceland, having just noticed the audience, quickly broke the kiss.

"N-Norway." Iceland greeted while Sweden merely looked at the newcomers.

Norway gave Iceland a few blinks before pointing at Sweden. "…Did I just saw what I don't want to see?"

"That would depends what you don't want to see…" Iceland muttered, fidgeting with his ribbon.

"THE BOTH OF YOU ARE KISSING!" Denmark exclaimed happily, pointing at the two with both of his hands.

"W'y t' st'te th' obvi'us." Sweden muttered.

Norway let out a sigh before looking straight into Iceland's eyes, being more serious than usual. If that is possible. "We are going to have a chat. A nice long chat." Norway deadpanned while Iceland froze in horror while looking at Sweden for help. The latter merely gave him a supportive nod. Helpful.

Denmark laughed, "Norway's mama instincts is coming out-UUURGH!" Denmark exclaimed when Norway tightened his tie, threatening to suffocate him if he utters any more rubbish. Norway seems to have no trouble hurting Denmark even after they started going out.

* * *

Anyone felt the urge to kill me yet? No? Please review!


End file.
